Wild Prophecies that will result in your Death
by Spirits and Shadows
Summary: A sporking of MagazineDuck's Wild prophecies of death. Watch the reactions of other warrior cats and I as we follow Moonpaw in her life. Rated T because the original was rated T.


**A/N: Hi, guys, I'm Spirits and Shadows (obviously), but you can call me Spirit. I found this story because my sister, BoudicaFlamespirit (or Bou, as she will be called henceforth), found the sequal, The Birth of a Heroin, and urged me to report it. I then found the prequal, Wild prophecies of death, and immediately saw my chance to spork something-**

**Squirrelflight: And then you did so and informed the authors (yes, there are two of them). Now, can we get on with this? I'm on a tight schedule.**

**Fine, fine!**

A/N: OMG guys this is our first story ever and we are SO proud of it! We spent lots of time editing and spelling it so plz leave some good reviews kthx!

**Brambleclaw: Uh-oh, this looks bad...**

**Tawnypelt: Hey, at least they tried to make it good.**

ALEEGANCES

Sparkleclan

**Crowfeather: EXCUSE ME?!**

**Stormfur: Such a feminine name...**

**Squirrelflight: *glare***

Leader: Sunstar (Bttifull brillain goldd tom wif green-grey eyes)

**Bluestar: But there was already a Sunstar...**

Depudy: Lightstepfoot (Light sheecat with yellow paws)

Medicine cat: Gentle leaves (Leaf colored cat)

**Tawnypelt: How can you be leaf-colored? LEAVES ARE GREEN!**

**Brambleclaw: And yellow, (dark) red, orange, pink and purple.**

**Feathertail: … Pink and purple? I've never seen pink or purple leaves anywhere...**

**Tawnypelt: Have you seen any pink or purple cats anywher-**

**GET ON WITH IT.**

APPRENTICE: Shallow paw (white cat witff purplee eyes)

**Mosskit: Purplee eyes! 8D**

**Sandstorm: Shallowpaw? Are they shallow or something?**

Warriors:

Ashrain (Grey tom

Tony blossom (Ginger with purple and green strieps

**Firestar: Tony... blossom...? Okay, that is the wierdest name I have ever heard, and I have heard some weird names.**

Featherduste (Featherrry furrreedr shecat wit6h bluu eyes

**Leafpool: Featherduste? Is that supposed to be Featherduster or Featherdust?**

**Mosskit: Featherrry furrreedr! 8D**

Lavender town (Lavender she cat

**Lionblaze: I'll be pointing out the weir parts of names for now, starting with TOWN.**

Silver bell (Silve she cat

**Lionblaze: BELL.**

**Hollyleaf: What's a bell?**

**You hit it and it makes noise.**

**Hollyleaf: Like this? *whacks Ashfur upside the head***

**Ashfur: Avlavlavlavlavla! *tongue sticking out***

… **No.**

Fireblazesnow (BRITE ed and white and reddd and white shecat

**Jayfeather: Fire and blaze in the same name? Overkill.**

Lillyfurnose (A flesh colored cat

**Cloudtail: Prettysilverflowerkitpawebon ygogocat.**

**Brightheart: …**

**Cloudtail: It's actually a name used by another troll in 'The Story of Prettysilverflower'. Go look up sporkings of it: It's hilarious.**

Mudstick (A cat furr colored cat

Sandpond (A catr that has no gendeurr and is sand colorred

Snow song (A white tom with a eyes

**Squirrelflight: With _a eyes?!_ Not an eye, or eyes?**

**Bramblefur: Don't ask: This is a troll writing this.**

Apprentices:

Beepaw (Highlighter and black stom

Facepaw (Tiger tom

**Stormfur and Crowfeather: YO FACE.**

**Facepaw: Yes?**

**Stormfur: No, not 'yo, Face!' it's-**

**Stormfur and Crowfeather: YOUR FACE!**

**Facepaw: Oh...**

Prickly paw (Cactus colored witrh lotsa spoines

Fuzzy paw (A vry fuzy ct

Moon paw (A very petty sheca with silver fur and white dapples and black stripes and gorgeous golden and gren and ble and yellow eyes that are very souldfull

**Feathertail: A petty she-cat. Hmm.**

**Leafpool: Silver fur with white dapples and black stripes? Sounds odd.**

**Sandstorm: Beautiful golden, green, blue and YELLOW eyes? Hey, Author-Ladies! Gold is yellow!**

**Firestar: Souldfull? The closest interpretation of that is soulful.**

**Mosskit:...**

**Firestar: Full of or expressing feeling or emotion, according to the Merriam-Webster online dictionary.**

**Mosskit: Oh.**

**Overall Examination Result: A possible Sue. Further examination required for positive identification.**

Queens:

Spark foot (age: three moons) A ho

Mountainbelly Always pregant

…**..**

**Ferncloud: Sparkfoot is probably not a hoe. Mountainbelly cannot be perpetually pregnant, she's probably like me, a full-time queen. Sheesh.**

Stoneclan

Leader: Waterstar A water colored cat with ambidextrous eyes

**As I said in another commentary with Bou *coughthathasnotyetbeenposted cough*, water is clear or green. So being water-colored is not possible, because cats are neither clear or green.**

**Ambidextrous means that you can use both hands with equal ease. That has nothing to do with eyes.**

Depudy: Frenzymcbubbles (Former kitty pet, name was mcbubbles) A fat brown cat that eats bvugs

**Okay, no Clan would want a fat deputy named Frenzymcbubbles. It just doesn't happen.**

Medicine cat: Oddwhiskers A shecat with a tonof wiskerss

Apprentice: Bluejaypaw A cat that looks exactly like an bluuejay

**What the- A cat can't look like a bluejay! It's a bird!**

**Dovewing: Duh, smartass.**

Warriors:

Owlface A cat wif a face like an owl

Bunnyears A cat wif huuuuge ears and she iss wite

Lordcat A huge fat cat who can fight like god

**How do they know what gods are?**

**Spottedleaf: Shh!**

Floatstep A cat whooo can LEVIYTATE

**Le gasp!**

**[Insert random dead cat's name here]: Nyaaaa, nyaaaaaa, nyaaaaaaaa, nyaaaaaa, nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *floats in accompaniment to dramatic music***

Darknessclan

Leader: Bloodstar A RED CAT WITH RED EYES WHO IS EVULLL111111! (BCUX HE DON'T LIKEEEE STREAACLAN AND DEY ARE AWESZZM)

**What is StreaaClan?**

**Feathertail: StreamClan?**

**Firestar: StrawClan?**

**Spottedleaf: Maybe it's StarClan!**

**Everyone else: … AHAHAHAHA! *burst out laughing***

**Tigerheart: T-That's the funniest thing I've ever heard... *wipes happy-tear from eye***

Depudy: Battlescar A really SCAREEDCDD tome

Medicine cat: Antiscoial A cat who hates everyebcat else

**Lionblaze: ANTISOCIAL.**

**That's his whole name.**

**Lionblaze: Yeah, but it's odd.**

… **Touche.**

Apprentice: Gothpaw A gvoth cat with bangs and blue eyes

**Lionblaze: GOTH.**

Warriors:

Emofur an emo cat

**Lionblaze: EMO.**

Ebony black a black cat

**Lionblaze: EBONY.**

Deathhawk fur leik a haw and a fether in iz err

**Lionblaze: DEATH.**

Horace former kittypete

**Briarlight: Heeheehee, kittypete!**

Deathsootheart A black tom that is black

**Lionblaze: DEATH, AGAIN.**

Shadowwings A bkack hat that haz ravennn WINGZ!

Eyeshadow she leiks EYESHADOW

**Lionblaze: ...Okay, that name could work, except for the description.**

Superstrong A VERY STROMG CAT HOO IS EVULL AND CANT B BEET

**Lionblaze: Su-**

**Hollyleaf: SUPERSTRONG!**

**Lionblaze: … *death glare***

**Hollyleaf: What? I was bored!**

Clawedeye A CATY Whoo is clawrex

Iceyheartdeathglare A white cat with a a redf hert and a detshtly clare

**Squrrelflight: That whole NAME is wrong!**

Apprentice:

Swiftpaw he is swift

**Brightheart: There is already a Swiftpaw.**

Ravenpaw he I scretlu a racen!

**Ravenpaw: THEY STOLE MY NAME!**

**Graystripe: … You're secretly a raven?**

**Ravenpaw: NO.**

Bonepaw he looks like bones

**YOU MEAN HE'S A SKELETON?!**

Hoaxpaw he is retrded and has mentll disabalitties but hes a strog brave cat hoo doesn't leik ghiz claun

**He is now one of my favorite characters.**

**Tigerstar: Why?**

**Because he's the least perfect of them all.**

Nursing queens:

Blacksnow she is black ecdcetpt she is white

**You mean she's a tuxedo?**

**Lionblaze: Well, it's better than yellow snow, I guess...**

Pebbles forme kitty pette

**Longtail: Why are there so many kittypets?!**

**Firestar: You got a problem with that?**

Crystalriver she is crystakl colored eyes

… **Crystals are lots of colors.**

**Cloudtail: THANK STARCLAN, IT'S OVER.**

**Squirrelflight: *vanishes because she's on a tight schedule***

**Leafpool: I have to say, that was one of the worst things I have ever read.**

**Good, because there's about another 11 chapters of this to go!**

**Everyone else: *GROAN***

**Scourge: Nooooooooooooooooooo... *dies so he doesn't have to do through it***

**Firestar: … Wow. I thought he was the worst thing ever, yet he was done in by a fanfic!**

**It is odd... Well, that's it for now. Review it, tell me what you think! Thank you!**


End file.
